A New Age Of Heroes
by Persian guy
Summary: What if there were other people aside from Dany who were born with magic.


**Hello readers.**

 **Its been a very long time since I have published anything.**

 **For those who asked my other story is not abandoned I just don't have the steam to write it right now.**

 **Well this one here is a one shot story about what if there were other people with magic in the game of thrones.**

 **As I said it is just an idea and noting serious.**

 **Also my writing skills and grammar is crap at best and with the site butchering up sentences it gets rough so consider yourself warned.**

 **And this is unbetad.**

 **I don't own game of thrones or other elements and characters used in this story.**

 **A New Age of Heroes**

The song of the sea was high in ears of sailors and warriors alike.

Daenerys Stormborm was truly afraid and she had the Right to be Afraid, after all it is not everyday that exiled princesses ride with an Army thousands to raise hell upon their enemies.

Dany liked to to think herself a simple , strong and honest woman.

But the truth that maybe she was sailing toward her death still scared her a little.

Lost in thoughts of death , war and conquest she didn't notice one of her most trusted followers aproching her.

Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord commander of her Queen's guard an old man of white hair and beard with a tall and muscled build spoke to her softly.

" my queen we are half way across the narrow .I think it's time for us to discuss the matters ahead of us."

Dany took in a deep breath of the afternoon air and stealed her nerves.

"Alright ser baristan , lead the way."

Bowing his head in respect the old Knight turned around and started walking toward the cabin that was for the meetings between the queen and her 'small council'.

Opening the door and stepping aside so dany can enter the cabin she was faced with a group of men and women.

Asha and theon Grejoy the commanders of her naval fleet, set jorah morment her most trusted Knight, Grey worm the commander of unsullied, missandey her handmaid, Lord Varys 'the spider' and last but not the least Tryion Lanister Hand of the queen.

A simulated greeting of my queen greeted her. Straightening her back she walked toward the head of the great table where she took a high backed chair.

Looking toward her servants she started the meeting "so what is the matter that you think we have to discuss ?"

Varys a bald and fat man steped closer and spoke " my queen as you already know we have already sailed halfway across the narrow sea and I think it's time for us to discuss your plans concerning the seven kingdom.

As you already know we are to land in sunspear because it is high likely that that the Dorn and House Martell will bend the knee and support your cuase.

But the matters concerning the other great houses aren't as simple as you may. Think. Thd lords of the seven kingdom will not bend the knee as easily as one might think. And. They will not surrender because you are the rightful owner of the Iron throne and the last targeryan."

At mention of her being denied her birth right danys temper flared "they will all kneel before me or will burn with fire and blood."

At this varys gained a wry expression " I am afraid my queen that as I already have mentioned. The mttaers aren't as simple as we might think."

Calming a little the storm born leveled her stealy gaze on the spider " and care to enlighten us with your wisdom lord varys?"

Straightening the fat man started " my queen the lands has been changing and with it the balance of the known put it simply as you yourself are a clear evidence to these changes ... Magic has been resurfacing in the last three dacades and with it men who possess the power."

Hearing these word many were taken a back and some nerves .

Taking control of her mind once more she wanted to question the man more but set Jorah bit her to it. " what exactly we are talking about lord varys?"

Smiling a surprisingly grim smile the fat man began his speech " in the resent dacades men and women who just like our beloved queen. carry magic in their veins and blood has came to be known.

Men who has proved to be as dangerous as Your dragons."

This time it was Theon Greyjoy who talked "And considering that you're mentioning this now means you think that some of these men are going to be problem."

"Who are they ?can they tame dragons?" Dany asked with her hard gaze fixed on the spider.

Seeing that daenerys Patience was wearing tin he started anew " there are 9 men in the realm who are praised as heroes of the new era. And they carry different forms of magic but the good thing is none of them has the power to ride and tame a dragon.

The first is Gara of the Red Sand, he is obreyn Martel's only trueborn son. A man greatly feared across the Dorn because walking in a vast desert that can rise and crush you at any moment at the will of a single man is an uncomfortable thought. .the man gained his title because no man has ever challenged him and walked away in one piece. And the only thing that can be found of a fight afterward are sands painted by blood.

The second is Hashirama Tyrrell , younger brother of mace tyrell and Olena Tyrrell's youngest son. A man well liked and respected in reach. The man can control the plant life with frightening ease and is quite the warrior.

The third is Zoro Greyjoy the Greyjoys 6th son."

A look toward Asha and The on proved that they weren't to surprised about their elder brother being. A part of list. Seeing this Varys continued.

"Zoro Greyjoy is a man who fights with three sword at a time and can cut through everything . they say that his strength is twenty times higher than a simple man .it is said that he was disowned by his father for his disregard with iron born ways and he sailed to the rest of the world to challenge the best sword men in the world.

The forth is Laxus Aryn the late lord Jon Aryn's cousin and the strongest man the Vail has to offer . the young man has the power to control the storms and he is the heir to the Vail because his cousin Robin Aryn is a weak boy and already on deathbed.

The Fifth is The queen of blades , Erza Tully younger sister of Edmure Tully lord of river lands . in the event of Red wedding were her brother was captured and her sister and The Starks massacred she became the last pillar of strength for riverrun and house Tully . she. has the power to control every weapon around her, and maybe that's one of the reasons that Riverrun is still standing.

The sixth is winter wind Grey Stark, second born son of Lord Eddard Stark and now head of house stark. In the event of Red wedding where his family was slayed he fled to Riverrun with his granduncle Ser Bryden Tully the black fish. He is able to freeze everything in his way. Hence why he is called winter's wind.

The seventh is-"here Varys paused and looked toward tyron who seemed to already know the next on the list.

"-Naruto Lanister the Golden Lion... Lord tyron Lanister's son and heir to the westerlands but because of what happened in the last year my little birds sang to me that the golden lion has fled from kings landing killing afew of kingsgurd who were ordered to kill him in his sleep after death of the old lion. It is sayed that he has an unknown power that no man has ever lived to tell I am sure as his father lord Tryon knows more than anyone else."

Here under everyone's expecting look the imp just ignored everyone and mutterd a low 'not now' and left it at that.

Seeing that the hand of queen is not in a cooperative mood right now varys. continued once more to feed his corious and wry companies.

"The eighth is Jon Snow Baseborn son of Lord Eddard Stark and elder brother of Grey Stark and also is now the lord commander of the nightwatch."

Here for the first time Tyrion spoke up loadly ." I have met Jon Snow before and gave him afew advise and the man Damn sure Is Ned Starks son thought and throughout but I never have seen anything extra ordinary about him."

As a confirmation to his words Theon noded his head .

"Well it seems after lord commander mormont was killed by deserters and betrayers of nightwatch-"

Here Dany saw that Jorah suddenly looked pained.

"- he led the black brothers throughout a very dangerous ranging north of the wall and back and defended the wall from the wildling a truce with wildlings in the face of an unknown greater danger and led them south of the wall by his lonesome, And after some of of the black brothers betrayed him and he was backstabbed he somehow came back from the death and retook the north with only a few levy and soldiers of the north and house Mormont and wildlings against the traitors of north ,The Boltons.

Ultimately he destroyed them and reunited the north under Starks banners once more . they now call him the White wolf and of reasons my little birds were unable to gather much about his powers apart from his return from death."

Here Varys took a seep of his wine and once more continued.

"And now the Ninth and the last but not the least, Harold Barathion Heir to the throne and lord of storms end. gained the title of Harold the Stranger when he slayed all warlocks of house undying singlehandedly."

At hearing this Danys eyes shone with a light of recognizition .she have heared about what happened to the house of undying and how they challenged their better and were slayed.

"Well the point of all these was that even with your dragons you should tread lightly when these men are involved. And beside from lord stark and lord snow I have met all these men and I know for a fact that their reputation is too short of what they truly are .as a man who wishes to serve you faithfully I council you to think about these men and say what you want to do about them , after all the nine stars of new age aren't to be underestimated."

Closing her eyes and thinking about all this information she thought to herself.

'Nine stars of new age huh...when the time comes we will see if they are with me or against we shall see who is the stronger one in this game of thrones.'

|End|

 **Well it was a very rough one. The only reason that I published it was that I liked the concept.**

 **And Harold Barathion belongs to the story of the black prince by cxjenious. It is a very good story.**

 **Well I'm out.**


End file.
